The present invention relates to a coupling device for two electric devices which can be used where a connectable unit such as, for example, a portable deck, is separably coupled to a main unit having a mounting surface on which the connectable unit, is mounted and incorporating therein, for example, a television tuner.
Electric devices in one set such as, for example, a portable VTR and a main electric unit having a mounting base on which the portable VTR is placed and mounted, are used independently or in combination. Generally, the portable VTR is solely used outdoors, but is used with the main electric device in combination, being mounted on the mounting base of the main electric unit incorporated therein with a television tuner and a.c. power source device to which it is electrically connected.
A portable VTR and a main electric unit having a mounting base therefor which have been conventionally used are shown in FIG. 1, as one example.
In FIG. 1, a reference numeral 1 denotes the main electric unit incorporated therein with a television tuner, a.c. power source device, etc. A main electric unit 1 has on its top a mounting surface 1a on which a portable VTR 2 is mounted, and has a pair of guide frames 1b at both sides of the mounting surface 1a. The coupling of both units is made such that the portable VTR 2 is placed on the mounting surface 1a and then is slid thereon in a direction indicated by an arrow, thereby it is securely coupled to the main electric device 1. When both are coupled together in this way, a connector 3 provided on the rear front face side of the main electric device 1 and a connector 4 provided on the rear side of the VTR 2 are coupled together for electrical connection between them.
In the above-mentioned arrangement, however, there is a possible risk of mounting the portable VTR 2 to the mounting surface 1a of the main electric unit 1, obliquely downward or in unpreferable directions, as shown in FIG. 2, causing male and female pins of the connectors 3, 4 to be obliquely engaged together. As a result, the connectors 3, 4 are sometimes broken.